Problem: Luis was assigned papers 32 through 63 for homework last week. If Luis read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Explanation: Instead of counting papers 32 through 63, we can subtract 31 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 32. We see that Luis read 32 papers. Notice that he read 32 and not 31 papers.